Fragile Days
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: The younger days of the Titans. They will soon choose their divinity and meet their loved ones. Those are fragile days, and must be kept and cherished, for those days do not last very long. Featuring a very cute Cronus.


Fragile things are the best. The way you treated the object, oh so gently, oh so carefully. Good. _Good._ Very good indeed.

There are at least two ways a person treated a fragile being. One, carefully. One will slowly,ever so gently lifted the object and held it lovingly. Inside, fear. Fear it would break with the simplest pressure. Almost as if, pity. Second, brutally. The knowledge of certain things are meant for gentleness and care evokes the opposite. Fine then! It shall be seen broken! Then it will not be fragile anymore! It will be as useless than most of us! It was...anger.

Fragility was seen as weakness. It evokes pity and anger. It was worthless, useless. Thus, hidden from the world. Will one sees this tale of a fragile being as pity? Anger? Or will it be simply madness?

It begun when the world was made. Heaven and Earth and the non-existent Chaos. To contain this great brand of "madness", Chaos went to Gaea begging to bless her with a child. A vessel to contain the excess chaos which would create great pressure to the world. Gaea secretly agreed. Unbeknown from her husband, Ouranos. Thus, a child of heaven was a child of chaos. He was latter be named, Cronus.

* * *

"Do you think father has a reason of gathering all of us here,brother?" The last child, Cronus asked his older siblings.

Oceanus nodded. "Of course. He always has his ways when he gathered all our brothers together. It was rare, wasn't it? You usually plays with us the elder ones instead of the ones your age."

Cronus huffed. "They bully me brother. I have bad eyesight so I can't play their games much. Just like big brother Hypherion. Although his bad eyesight is due to that long hair obscuring his face."

Oceanus smiled. That is why he invented those, what was that called ? Oh, glasses. Glass lenses tied carefully with thin supple metal placed in front of his eyes. He will have to take it off in front of his father,though.

"Hypherion!" Oceanus called.

 _"Ggk!"_ was the voice let out by the small light titan. "Oh, just you..." he sighed.

"BIG BRO HYY! Hello!" Cronus smiled.

Hypherion gave Cronus a hug and nodded at Oceanus. "I was having a lookout at the skies. It was dark like mother Nyx but also not dark. Not bright as well. It confuses me." Hypherion gave a slight chuckle.

Cronus nodded in understanding. He had a dream, a world made of dark and light. There will be illumination, both of them. Maybe brother Hypherion had the same vision for the world as him. That would be very nice.

Hypherion laughed. "Do not think too much little brother. Come. We are meeting on the pasture there." Hypherion took Cronus' hand nkw and lead them to the pastures.

Every male titan was there. Cronus' big brothers. He disliked Iapetus a bit because Iapetus always bullies him. Iapetus is too childish for his liking although Cronus is supposed to be the childish one.

Soon enough, Ouranos came. Cronus did not forget to put off his glasses. It made his world a bit hazy. Like a thick fog surrounding the world but the fog was not cold. He heard his father's voice.

"Children! I gathered you today for a purpose. I saw you grow and declared you are older enough to find your own purpose and divination in life. Therefore, you may choose or I will choose one for you. Then later this evening, we will join Gaea and the titaness in a feast. I also see you are older enough to think of a future spouse."He said. Ouranos' voice was loud and clear. Just like the wind that blew the ocean and made great waves. Most titans respected him very much, including his children.

"But why ? Can't we be gay or asexual ?" Coeus interrupted.

"Asexu _what_ ?!" Ouranous was shocked by the words he never heard before.

"Nevermind.." Coeus hid himself back to his book. Coeus is an odd one. He knew lots of word clearly not yet invented yet. He could be anything and knew anything he wanted. But instead he stuck himself to a book that seems to have never-ending pages.

With a wave of his hand, the children scattered themselves to find their divinity. All except Coeus and Cronus. Coeus just waved his book around and said :"Ehhh... this could be my divinity I don't care." and went back reading.

Cronus was confused now. What did he wanted to do ? He always wanted to be an inventor but his father Ouranos thought the world that was made (Gaea) was perfect already and it only needs beautification, not innovation. His father wanted his children to be what is already are. He disliked the idea. So, what will he do ? He never felt this fragile before.

* * *

Oceanus ran as fast as he could. He felt a calling somewhere. It was deep and fast. Calling him to come, to be, to find out. Is this how divination came to become ? Like he was born and was meant to be that something.

Then he saw. That vast ocean that was his. "Mine." he said. "This was destined to be mine ?" He grinned wide. He jumped toward the sea and transformed into a creature of power. The feeling was too euphoric, the greatest joy he ever felt ever since he was begotten. This was seen by the smaller titans. Overjoyed, they too tried and find their purpose.

Hypherion was reluctant to leave Cronus alone. He was too small according to him. He felt connection of course, towards the skies. His visions are coming true but he was too afraid to take it as his own. Burdened, he always says. His name means 'The High One'. Few seconds after his birth, Ouranos knew he was his heir. He do not wanted to. He finds himself immature, very lacking, too timid to rule. That is why he hid himself. Under the long golden locks of his hides two perfect golden eyes that shines brighter than light. Brighter than the nonexistent sun. He just have to... believe.

He did not want to. Not yet. Perhaps, slowly. His titan brothers believed in him. Little Cronus believed in him. He can try. Slowly became a protection for all that wanted to be under his care. He can try, he repeated himself.

He did not have to be almighty nor all powerful. He just wanted to protect everything he sees. Everything under his 'light'. He decided. Everything that Lord Erebus the great darkness cannot protect, shall he protect. He shall become 'light'.

Crius was a timid version of Coeus. Almost twin-like but different. He too has found his purpose. 'A guide', it was what brother Hypherion called him. As Oceanus was 'Freedom' and he himself as 'Protection', he will be a 'Guide'.

Coeus of 'Knowledge' and Iapetus of 'Life'. Hypherion suddenly thought themselves as guardian of the realm. It seem fitting somehow. Then there is little Cronus...

"Brother, I think I found mine but.. can I keep it a secret till later?" He smiled ever so cheekily. The brothers decided that it could be a finale to today's meeting and let him do what he wants.

Cronus found that he actually wants to 'cherish' the beautiful moment they spend together. He wanted to be like 'Chronos' the lord of time. It feels nice for him. He did not know if it was allowed but he thought it should be fine.

* * *

The titans met their mother and their sisters. They lived separated so they always tried to be on their best behavior when they met. Some titanness put own they best gowns and chitons while other brushed their hair neatly. Cronus remembered that brother Hypherion especially made his hair silky and straight since liked to have his littlest brother look spiffy and smart. Hypherion himself forgot to brush his mane and look like a golden bush.

"Rhea!" Cronus eye widened and he exclaimed. He liked Rhea very much. Rhea is the kindest and most beautiful of all the titanness according to Cronus. She has the most nicest smile. Basically Cronus was smitten.

Rhea giggled as Cronus is always the first one to greet her. She is most definitely older than Cronus but Cronus seemed not to mind. He likes older women.

"Gaea." Ouranos said.

"Ouranos." Gaea smiled.

They both shared a deep passionate kiss that made the children go "Ewwwww!".

The two eldest titan and titaness quickly engaged in a deep and meaningful conversation to preserve the earth by distributing equal amount of water on the soil. Tethys and Oceanus seemed to like doing debates regarding the longitude of water for some reason.

Crius smiled as Phoebe approached him. Phoebe likes Crius but the timid Crius needed a little bit of a push to confess his love to her. On the other hand, Mnemosyne is having trouble getting Coeus' attention. It seems that Coeus was only interested in books and testing his knowledge. Memosyne always made quizzes to grab his attention and testing his knowledge.

Theia is the smallest titaness in size. She is also very shy and adored Hypherion from afar. Unbeknown to him, Hypherion the all-seeing was also very shy to talk to her so they both just stared at different directions, blushing.

Tethys has no real feelings for any of the titans. She instead focused herself with coupling the rest of them Especially Hypherion and Theia.

Rhea always brought sweets for both of them. Sitting in a pasture between the flowers, Cronus could just stare at Rhea's face all day. He was very in love.

"Rhea. I found what I wanted to be!" He said.

Rhea giggled at Cronus' determined look. "An inventor?"

Cronus shook his head. "No. That too. But I wanted to be something _more..._ " he leaned his head to whisper at Rhea's ear. "I shall marry you someday and become a great ruler. I wanted to invent a new world. A world greater than all of this, with Hypherion's visions and a proper water distribution system. A world where knowledge is cherished and life is enjoyed to the fullest."

Cronus seemed very sure of this world. Rhea was completely amazed by Cronus' vision. She can't help but feel happy for him. Back then, they do not fear the unknown. Everything was seen as amazement. Nothing in the world holds no fascination.

Then, her focus turned into a blush. He wanted to marry her. Why doesn't her mind register that earlier ? She was turning red and Cronus just laughed at her for it.

They were gathered around with father and mother to close the meeting. Today seemed like a nice small event for them. They sat almost in pairs. Cronus and Rhea arrived last after they tidy up their small picnic.

"Cronus. You have not told us what you wanted to be. Is it not the time to share to all of us ?" Ouranos asked.

Cronus stood up. Nodded, he produced an hourglass made of soft wires and flowers. "I want to be lord who cherish the moments. I want to bring all of us into a grand and beautiful golden age. I want... to be a greater ruler than all. More than father or mother or the great Chaos himself. I might be young and small, but I can do it." He said determined.

Everyone looked at him in awe. The small and fragile Cronus suddenly look very much older than them. Having a great purpose. They can't help but feel honored just to even had a chance to serve and be at his side.

"I will start small, father. But I assure you. I will be greater than _everyone.._ " was the last word Cronus said before giving everyone a cheeky grin.


End file.
